


GIOCO 🍒 - HARCO

by Rabbito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbito/pseuds/Rabbito
Summary: - Debes actualizar tu ficha médica, es engorroso, pero el presidente de Malfoy Corp tampoco se escapa de esas minucias -
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	GIOCO 🍒 - HARCO

\- Todos los empleados de esta compañía deben actualizar sus fichas médicas como parte de la renovación de sus contratos, eso no te exenta Draco...-

\- Blaise, no tengo tiempo para tonterías, lo digo muy en serio, tenemos el contrato con Color Inc la próxima semana, mi oficina es un lío 

\- Lo siento mucho rubia, pero tienes que ir, sería un mal ejemplo para los empleados el que no te realices el chequeo general como el resto de nosotros, simples mortales

\- Está bien, veré si puedo ir en el transcurso de la semana, trataré que sea lo más pronto posible, pero como entenderás, no dispongo el tiempo de "un simple mortal", me encantaría que te comportes como el vicepresidente que eres... no como el relacionista público interno, que no eres 

\- Tan amargado, por eso te temen todos, además yo mismo separé la cita, es para hoy, anoté la dirección y se la envié a tu **_condotto_** , no trates de postergarla, es una cita de rigor, algo que todos los hombres deberíamos realizarnos 

\- Averiguaré lo que tramas choco krispis, por ahora quiero que lleves esta carpeta a mercadotecnia que lo necesitan urgentemente, allí tienes las muestras de los insumos que necesitaremos para el embarque del nuevo mes - _Blaise sale con un aire burlesco, en cuanto me entere que se trata de otra broma, juro que voy a despedirlo, sin darme cuanta la tarde transcurre normal, entre el ajetreo cotidiano, rehuyó al flirteo de mi secretaria, no puedo despedirla porque es hija de uno de nuestros accionistas, pero quisiera por lo menos zarandear la tusa que tiene como cabello_

_Me dirijo a la recepción, Pansy me saluda desde su puesto, respondo alegre, por lo menos puedo ver a mis amigos frecuentemente, si por Lucius fuera viviría aislado firmando documentos y dirigiendo la empresa desde una torre, para mi alivio en la puerta me espera el auto listo, llegamos a una clínica conocida, reconozco el lugar_

\- Bienvenido, lo estábamos esperando, su asistente fue específico, tomo el ascensor al séptimo piso, es el único consultorio abierto, esperamos que nuestra calidad esté a su altura - _ignorando sus halagos y el que mostrase el escote me dirijo hacia el ascensor, Blaise, si es otra broma..., al llegar al séptimo piso verifico que efectivamente, hay solo un consultorio abierto, "URÓLOGO"_

\- ¿Aló? 

\- Blaise Zabbini, te notifico que quiero tu carta de renuncia para mañana a prime...-

\- Despídeme, pero luego de que entres a consulta, hasta me lo vas a agradecer, bien, adiós rubia - _me cuelga antes que puede insultarle a gusto_

_Mierda, ni siquiera vengo preparado para esto, se supone que debo asearme por lo menos, para mi alivio cuando ingreso en una sala enorme, una enfermera me alcanza una bata y me indica dónde puede cambiarme, para alivio hay una ducha y toallas incorporadas, me ducho y seco el cabello_

\- Que tenga buena tarde señor Malfoy, me retiro - _ella sale casi huyendo, cuando ingreso comprendo porqué, el maldito cara rajada me sonríe desde su escritorio, paseo mi vista por el consultorio, una camilla, monitores y demás aparatos, su sonrisa estúpida no se borra, me desespera, quiero quitársela de un golpe_

\- Buenas tardes... Draco - _demonios, cómo es posible que cambiara tanto_

\- Buenas tardes Potter - _respondo seco, me siento en la silla libre frente a él, felizmente el mueble nos separa, esto es sumamente incómodo, se coloca sus odiosas gafas mientras revisa mi expediente_

\- Nunca te hiciste el examen de próstata, ¿no es así? - _su voz llena de profesionalismo me quita los nervios de verme ridículo_

\- No, hasta el día de hoy no - _lee unas cuantas páginas más, no recuerdo que estudiara para ser médico, es decir hasta donde supe él sería aur.._

\- Tiéndase encima de la camilla, en posición fetal de lado, sujete sus rodillas con los brazos, esto no demorará mucho - _hago lo que me dice con reticencia, es Potter después de todo, lo detesto, pero una vez más muestra su entereza y no hace algún comentario desagradable por observarme en una posición poco decorosa e incómoda para ambos, se coloca los guantes de látex y coloca un poco de líquido, sé lo que es, lubricante, dudo que se el de sabores, río un poco ante mi pensamiento, él mantiene su expresión dura y afilada_ \- introduciré mis dedos por su recto anal para encontrar su próstata, revisaré que no haya algún problema, como inflamación o alguna protuberancia extraña, será incómodo y molesto, si siente dolor, no dude en advertirme 

_Con su cara de poker, se coloca detrás mío, el no verlo me causa cierto temor, siento una de sus manos separando mis nalgas y con la otra inserta sus dedos, no representa problema para mi, siento sus dedos largos tocar terminaciones nerviosas que envían pequeñas descargas eléctricas a mi cerebro, me contengo mordiendo mi labio inferior, no es extraño que me excite cuando soy evidentemente homosexual, en mi mente ruego porque esto termine pronto, ruego porque lo haga rápido, con unos movimientos lo encuentra y siento cómo toca ese punto interior, antes de procesarlo un gemido lastimero de placer se me escapa, me congelo por unos instantes_

\- Terminamos con el examen, en el baño puede limpiarse y vestirse a gusto, en cuanto regrese le informaré sobre lo que debe saber - _avergonzado, rescatando mi dignidad hecha añicos contra el suelo, camino lentamente hacia el baño, limpio mi trasero y me visto apropiadamente, me observo al espejo, me observo con el rostro caliente sonrojado, trato de controlar mi respiración agitada y la naciente vergüenza en la boca del estómago_ \- siéntese, por favor - _obedezco evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pero en un ataque de valentía lo observo fijamente, sus ojos verdes libres de sus molestas y horrorosas gafas me observan inmutables_ \- por lo que pude comprobar, todo anda bien, debo hacerle una pregunta de rigor..

\- Practico sexo anal, soy evidentemente homosexual - _escupo con burla, es que siempre que se trata de él me defiendo aún cuando no hay necesidad, mi respuesta fue agresiva y desvergonzada, esperando por lo menos incomodarlo_

\- Lo entiendo, pero quería preguntarle si notó algo extraño en su día a día, dolor al orinar, chorro débil, sangre en el semen o la orina, ardor, eyaculación dolorosa - _su voz monótona me pone en ridículo, cómo demonios es que respondí precipitadamente, pero lo que más me avergüenza es que mi declaración no desacomodó ni un cabello o músculo en su semblante - si no presenta ninguno de estos "síntomas", todo anda bien_

\- No, no presento ninguno 

\- Entonces que tenga buena tarde señor Malfoy - _estira su mano, ahora libre de guantes de látex, por inercia correspondo_ \- nos veremos en una próxima ocasión 

_Levanto telepáticamente mi dignidad del suelo, acomodo mi saco de terno y me coloco los guantes de cuero para salir de allí con algo de prisa, tomo el ascensor y salgo despavorido hacia mi auto, demonios eso fue vergonzoso, siento cómo alguna lágrima traicionera quiere salir_

\- Al Lux, de inmediato - _medio grito a mi conductor_ \- deja las llaves con el _valet -_ _con prisa ingreso sin saludar a ningún posible socio, solo me dirijo a la zona V. I. P. lo más alejado de la vista, pido una botella de whisky, después de los primeros sorbos me siento más relajado, mi celular timbra, sin fijarme de quién se trata lo apago, a medida que transcurre el tiempo el lugar se va llenando, algunas chicas se acomodan en mi me mesa amueblada, a veces... el alcohol me hace ser heterosexual, de algún modo debo recuperar mi dignidad me digo mientras una bella modelo se acomoda en mis piernas mientras me besa, sus labios se pasean por mi cuello, mientras un par más acaricia mis piernas, desordenando mi traje, poco me importa, entonces una conocida voz se hace presente_

\- Draco... - _llama la voz de Theo, aún con la mujer en mi regazo y la otras dos apoyadas en mis hombros giro a observarlo, aunque trato, me atoro por causa de la impresión, es el maldito ojos de sapo en escabeche, mierda_ \- mira a quién me encontré deambulando por el bar

\- Si, noto quién es - _sin mi consentimiento ambos se sientan en los asientos restantes, nuevamente nos separa un mueble, esta vez la mesa ratona de cristal, Theo sirve a Potter uno en las rocas ya que él no toma_

_Mantenemos una charla amena en la medida que se puede, Potter observa a la modelo que traigo en las piernas, ella también a él, pero lo ignora, vuelve a besarme, es como un accesorio, de rato en rato reímos de alguna tontería dicha por Theo quien obviamente trata de aligerar el ambiente, su celular suena y sale a contestar, dejándonos solo a Potter, las modelos y a mi, como si la vida me odiara, ellas se dirigen en grupo al baño, dejándome solo con el único ser con quien no deseo compartir aire nunca más_

\- Creí que eres homosexual - _su voz afilada hace eco en mi mente_

\- Pues a veces se me da la heterosexualidad, sobre todo cuando me embriago - _el alcohol a nublado un poco mi juicio, ahora la vergüenza no es tan palpable, confiado respondo_

\- ¿Qué se supone que celebras?

\- Pues el haber dejado mi dignidad en un consultorio - _respondo bebiendo un gran sorbo_

\- Yo no opino que...-

\- Draco - _es Theo_ \- llamó Blaise, confirmó la cita con el banco mañana, yo me retiro que tenemos papeleo, tú ve a tu apartamento de una vez, que para mañana se programó una junta directiva de carácter de urgencia - _se despide de Potter y se pierde en la muchedumbre_

\- Lo siento cariño, tenemos un desfile mañana, pero no olvides llamarme - la mujer que antes tenía en mi regazo deja su tarjeta en la mesa junto a mi vaso, se despide con un fogoso beso, sus amigas la imitan, carajo, estoy solo con Potter 

\- Yo me retiro - _anuncia_ \- ¿qué harás? 

\- Me quedaré a terminar la botella, como dije, quiero recuperar mi dignidad, no hace falta que digas algo más - _le corto cuando noto que argumentará algo_

_En silencio se acomoda y se quita la casaca de cuero, desabrocha los puños de su camisa, bebemos callados, cuando la botella termina, yo estoy completamente ebrio, me ayuda a caminar fuera del lugar, cuando voy a pedir las llaves de mi auto, me arrastra hacia otro_

\- ¿Qué haces? - _pregunto con voz clara, ebrio si, pero estúpido no, como esperaba no responde, abre la puerta trasera y me arroja dentro, trato de liberarme, con mi propia corbata ata mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza_ \- te ordeno que me sueltes - _no está interesado en lo más mínimo en hacerme caso, trato de liberarme, pero el peso de su cuerpo me tiene presionado contra los mullidos asientos de su auto_

\- No creas que ahora puedo dejar pasar que gemiste en mi consultorio - _la vergüenza me invade nuevamente, me estremezco ante su mirada que ya no es la misma de hace unos instantes, sentado inmovilizándome desabrocha su camisa_ _botón_ _por_ _botón_

\- No sé de lo que me hablas Potter 

\- Yo sí - _desabrocha su cinturón y baja sus pantalones ante mi vista desenfocada, no puedo negar que me excita tener a tan buen ejemplar dispuesto a algo más que una charla amena, pero el dolor lacerante de mi orgullo no me permite perderme, totalmente desnudo se acuesta encima mío, abriendo el cinturón de mis pantalones_ \- Potter lo digo en serio 

\- En serio fue, que me restregaste tus noches de placer con algún hombre, eso fue en serio, además de la mujerzuela esa, sentada encima tuyo sin pudor alguno - _muerde mi oreja mientras una de sus manos se pasea por mi estómago debajo de la camisa, bruscamente quita mi pantalón llevándose en el proceso mi ropa interior_

\- Potter, te digo que pares carajo, esas no fueron insinuaciones 

\- ¿No? - _susurra en mi oído roncamente_ \- ¿entonces el gemido de pasiva que soltaste, tampoco fue una insinuación? déjame demostrarte que tengo algo más placentero que mis dedos - _su boca besa la mía, su lengua húmeda juguetea, sus manos se pasean por todo mi cuerpo, presionando mis caderas fuertemente, siento su masculinidad despierta contra mi estómago, abre mi camisa de un tirón, los botones salen disparados en todas direcciones, no puede importarme menos, besa la piel sensible de mi cadera mientras se deshace de mis zapatos, calcetines pantalón y ropa interior, Potter es como un veneno suave pero letal, me siento totalmente caliente, la situación me parece irreal, besa el empeine de mis pies haciéndome sonrojar, subiendo por mis piernas, entonces eleva mis caderas a la altura de su rostro, lame mi agujero con violencia, gimo fuerte y claro por el montón de sensaciones placenteras que siento en mi trasero, demonios, me consume, lame y chupa, produciendo un sonido poco decoroso, el alcohol solo incrementa mi deseo lujurioso, de pronto me sienta en su regazo, aún con mi manos atadas y flexionadas detrás de mi cabeza beso húmedamente Potter, siento la necesidad de tener su enorme polla dentro mío, muerde mi labio inferior con fuerza, mientras pellizca mi glúteo derecho_

\- Ha-rry 

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _sabe exactamente lo que pasa, doy un pequeño salto sobre su paquete_ \- si no lo dices, no sé lo que quieres - _maldito imbécil, si quieres un documento firmado puedes irte mucho a la mierda, estoy por propinarle un rodillazo en el abdomen pero su boca se dirige a mis pezones sensibles, su cálida saliva me hace retorcerme sobre él_ \- dilo... Draco 

\- QUIERO QUE METAS TU PENE EN MI AGUJERO, QUIERO QUE ME REVIENTES DE PLACER, ESO QUIERO - _molesto por su indecisión le grito, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta de mi error, ¿cuántos han oído eso?, no me da tiempo a procesarlo, de un movimiento limpio lo tengo dolorosamente empalado dentro mío, consuela mi dolor besando y mordiendo mi cuello, dios, siento su longitud larga, gruesa y dura dentro, gimo de placer, contra su cuello, no puedo... libera mis manos de la corbata y lo atraigo por el cuello, nos besamos fieramente, se mueve brusco, sin esperar un poco más, duele pero en el dolor encuentro placer, los vidrios están empañados, el sonido del los parachoques por la intensidad de las envestidas se hace sonoramente presente, poco o nada me importa que el resto se entere, Potter me está follando tan bien y tan rico, que no me importa ni un poco lo que el mundo piense, hace que los asientos se hagan para atrás y se relaja contra contra ellos, quedo totalmente montado encima_

\- Muévete solo, vamos, quiero ver a qué ritmo te gusta - _con un poco, casi nada de vergüenza me muevo en círculos preocupándome por mi propio orgasmo, choco duramente contra su entrepierna, con mas frecuencia su glande golpea mi punto dulce, no puedo callar mis gemidos, me hace sentir tan bien_ \- así, muévete con fuerza - _una nalgada resuena_

 _Con cada impulso voy llegando al orgasmo, sentir cómo estira is anillos de carne, llenando con dureza y ardor placentero mi interior_ \- dios, dios 

\- Dios no, soy yo, Harry ... - _se burla, ignoro sus tonterías_ \- ¿sientes?, ¿sientes cómo entro dentro tuyo?, estrangulas mi polla por placer, eres sucio Draco, dí que eres un niño malo - _sus manos detienen con fuerza mis caderas, mis piernas flaquean_

\- No...- _lloriqueo, estaba cerca_

\- No te moverás hasta que lo digas Draco - _embiste suavemente, caigo sobre su pecho -_ dilo Draco 

\- Soy... un niño malo - _gimo porque su dureza aún me lacera fuertemente_

\- Discúlpate por incitarme a pecar Draco, discúlpate por que tuve una erección toda la maldita tarde... por querer follarte contra la ventana de mi consultorio, discúlpate 

\- Lo siento Harry, lo siento - _invierte posiciones_

\- Ahora tendrás el examen de lujo, veremos si todo anda bien - _el ritmo de sus envestidas certeras y bruscas regresa, haciéndome gemir sonoramente, entonces siento mis entrañas cerrarse en su eje, el persiste en moverse acrecentando mi placer, mis uñas se clavan a su espalda buscando sujetarme a algo, para no desfallecer, su semen cálido hace que los dedos de mis pies se crispen por la oleada intensa, me relajo lentamente, Potter besa mi cuello en consuelo, aún dentro mío_ \- feliz aniversario amor - _susurra_

\- No vuelvas a involucrar a mis amigos en tus juegos de roles, por tu culpa ahora tengo mucho más trabajo y un examen médico que hacerme de todas formas 

\- Yo te acompañaré - su voz llena de celos me causa ternura, lo atraigo con pequeños besos, acaricia mi espalda baja

\- Tú eres auror, no enfermera- _bromeo... que buen aniversario_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Rabbito🌈


End file.
